disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eda
Lechuza |fullname = Edalyn |alias = Eda the Owl Lady Owl Lady Miss Eda |personality = Rebellious, sassy, friendly, fierce, fearless, caring, streetwise |appearance = Slender, ivory skin, pointy ears, maroon lips, amber oval gem on her chest, long thick two-tone gray hair, golden eyes, one golden fang |occupation = Witch Outlaw |alignment = Good |affiliations = Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics (formerly) |goal = To train Luz as a witch |home = The Boiling Isles |family = Lilith (sister) |friends = Luz Noceda, King, Hooty, Willow, Gus |enemies = |likes = Human stuff, apple blood, bad girls, shiny objects, individuality, Hexes Hold'em |dislikes = Dating, when parts of her body fall/break off, school, covens, The Good Witch Azura |powers = Magic |paraphernalia = Magic Staff |quote = "Us weirdos have to stick together." "Magic isn't proper. It's wild and unpredictable. And that's why it's so beautiful."}} Eda (also known as "The Owl Lady") is the deuteragonist of the animated series, The Owl House. She is a powerful rebellious witch who Luz befriends and takes her on as her apprentice. Background Eda is known as the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles. But due to her rebellious nature, she is pretty much an outcast/criminal who has a great number of enemies - some of which who are business rivals or ex-boyfriends. She is the sort of teacher that would not only throw someone into the deep water but also set the entire lake on fire. Eda makes a living selling human treasures at the markets, and sometimes homemade elixirs and potions. She also happens to be a collector, as she keeps most of her human treasures at home. However, she lacks any knowledge and experience on the stuff she sells or keeps. For example, she refers a TV set as a "black shadow box that reflects only sadness" and mistakes batteries, paperclips, deodorant, and buttons for human candy. She has been known to have occasional short-lived boyfriends. Many monsters and demons will use any methods necessary to capture her so they can ask her out on a date. Eda always turns them down and in return her ex's will either try to insist or kill her. She even has the same issues with business rivals. She is known as "The Owl Lady" due to having been cursed to become a giant and feral owl-like creature, though she managed to counter this with an elixir that prevents her from transforming. Due to having been cursed when she was young, she hardly recalls the circumstances that led her to become cursed, as well as who cursed her. For unknown reasons, she kept her curse a secret from her roommate, King. Physical appearance Eda is a tall, slender woman in her thirtiesWitches Before Wizards with ivory skin, pointy ears, maroon lips, and golden eyes. Her untamed hair is thick and long, and layered with two tones of gray. She has a single golden fang, orange claw-like nails, and an amber oval gem on her sternum. She wears a sleeveless two-tone maroon dress with a ripped-like hem design and gray leggings. Her jewelry consists of two orange spherical earrings and an amber spherical ring. For footwear, she wears maroon high-heeled boots. Her nightwear consists of a plum sweater with amber cuffs, a stained, long, violet nightgown, and light yellow bunny slippers. Powers and abilities *'Magic:' Eda is skilled in witchcraft, at the point of being qualified to educate others on the subject. Her connection with magic comes from a sac of magic bile attached to her heart like all the other witches on the Boiling isles. Also like all magic users, Eda must make a glowing Spell Circle with her finger or Magic Staff. The intensity of the spell depends on the size of the circle. As Eda had elected not to join a coven she is free to perform all forms of magic. **'Pyrokinesis:' Eda can make a ball of fire in her bare hand. **'Hydrokinesis:' Eda can make a ball of water in her bare hand. **'Dimensional travel:' Eda has the ability to divert and warp objects to elsewhere by creating magic portals. This allows her to instantly re-direct imminent danger heading her way. She also possesses a key that opens a magic door from the Boiling Isles to different realms, such as Earth. **'Force field projection:' She can create and maintain force fields powerful enough to withstand boiling rain. **'Light spell:' A simple spell that creates an illuminating orb of light. *'Limb autonomy:' Eda's body can fall apart, but the separated parts remain active and within Eda's control. She can also reattach her parts back without ill effect, making her immune to dismemberment. She can even survive decapitation. *'Cursed form:' When Eda was young, she became cursed with the ability to transform into an giant owl-like demon that earned her name "The Owl Lady". To keep the curse at bay, she must drink a bottle of special elixir every day. In this form, she has a feral mind and can quickly climb and punch through walls, but is sensitive to bright lights and retains her fascination with shiny objects. Any living thing she consumes in this form will be coughed up in a giant hairball when she returns to normal. Relationships Luz Noceda Eda took an interest in Luz purely for her human background. However, since she has been living with her, she has grown to accept her as part of her circle. Eda found it amusing that someone like Luz would not only look up to her, but also openly want to learn from her. In "Witches Before Wizards", Eda did not seem to hold any interest in teaching Luz about magic and only wanted to have her around to help with chores and make deliveries. It is soon revealed that there is a point to Eda's distance when in "The Intruder" she reveals her curse to her. While Eda takes advantage and occasionally pokes fun at Luz, she does care about her as she feels that she has a responsibility to look after her "student". She begins to take her job as a teacher seriously and wants Luz to be proud of her. King Eda considers King her "roommate" in the Owl House. They share an unusual friendship with the origin of their first meeting currently unknown. Much like with Luz, Eda seems to garner responsibility for King's well being and genuinely cares for him like a child or pet and is shown holding him much like an infant. However, the two share friendly banter with one another on a regular basis. Eda tends to "look down" on King, both figuratively and literally, and sometimes questions his personal knowledge. They speak to each other as equals though and Eda enjoys King's company, possibly because without him, and Luz for that matter, she would otherwise be lonely. Lilith Eda and Lilith are sisters and carry a sibling rivalry. Eda makes fun of Lilith for her uptight ways of dealing with magic instead of her free form take on it. While they are bitter with each other, there does seem to be some longing for reconciliation for one another, at least from Lilith's end. Gallery Trivia *The episode "Witches Before Wizards" reveals that she owns a mug reading "30 & Flirty" implying that she is somewhere in her thirties. **Concept art suggests that Eda was going to look physically older. *Her large silver crowned hair combined with her large yellow eyes make her slightly resemble an owl, which is fitting for her title. She also sleeps in a nest instead of a bed and is attracted to shiny objects. *Eda shares many similarities, and is most likely based on, the legend of La Lechuza. In Mexican folklore, La Lechuza is a woman by day, but an owl by night. In some legends, Lechuza was a witch who had sold her soul to live forever. In other versions Lechuza was a woman who lost her child and was cursed to be an owl. Based on the various tellings, Lechuza would either simply curse someone who gazed eyes at her, or would snatch away or even kill children who came near her. References External links *Eda on The Owl House Wiki Category:The Owl House characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Teachers Category:Mentors Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Demons